Integrated circuit dies such as a Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuits (MMICs) are typically assembled into a package itself mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) using, for example, surface mount technology.
The die is electrically connected to the package using one or more wire bonds which interconnect a die pad on the die to a bonding pad on the package which is part of a transmission path.
The wire bonds, however, have significant parasitic inductance which adversely affects the performance of the die especially at higher millimeter wave frequencies on the order of 20 GHz or more.
Thus, those skilled in the art have previously attempted to reduce the effect of the parasitic inductance of the wire bonds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,966, incorporated herein by this reference, summarizes the techniques used to date and concludes that most known techniques are less than satisfactory. The '966 patent, in turn, proposes forming a capacitor very near the bonding pad of the package to form a resonant circuit with the wire bond. The resulting structure, however, results in limited impedance matching capability and, when tested, resulted in high radiation levels, poor isolation, and signal cross coupling.